For All The Sanity
by ChiiTori
Summary: If only he could see that he was perfect already... He made me whole, like I had a heart. So why is it that I fail to do the same for him..? AkuRoku May change rating later.
1. Prolugue

-**Disclaimer**---I do not, do not claim to, nor will I ever, own KH II. It defeats the purpose of FAN fiction.

-**Summary**---"I think… I have _feelings _for him." "Those feelings will never be returned you know. Those feelings, which are not a part of what you are, of who you are. You are a Nobody, no longer with a heart. Forget feelings. _Forget _him." "But those nonexistent feelings are why I _can't _forget him." AkuRoku

* * *

Let me tell you a story. A story of love, and betrayal, of hope, and chaos, of him and me...

It's funny, thinking on these memories. Of the time when he was content with himself, fine with the Organization, around me… If only I could have seen him one more time. Oh well, I failed to, and here I lay… Disappearing.

* * *

**A/N**: Short, yes. But it's just the prologue. I hate long prologues… 


	2. The New Kid

I think I'll do Review comments… Hmm… Seeing as how I only got one. Oh well.

**Sorikai**- Why thank you! I hope to meet your expectations!

* * *

**The New Kid**

"There's a meeting later… I wonder what for." The blonde, Larxene asked as she conversed with Marluxia.

"I here we're getting a new member. What fun." The Graceful Assassin snickered as a smirk graced his lips.

"Ah! Of course... The only reason we ever really get meetings." Larxene and Marluxia continued their snickers, and gossip of what the new guy might look like, and such.

"Great, another member to put up with." Pouted the pyro of a Nobody, Axel.

"I wonder if he is a musician as well!" Demyx shouted with joy clutching his prized Sitar.

"Why do I hang out with you again?" He looked dully at the Melodious Nocturne. "I mean, look at you. You have a _mullet._"

"It's a _Mohawk._ M-O-H-A-W-K. Got it memorized?" Demyx mocked Axel, pointing at his temple like him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He huffed. "Hey, when is that meeting anyways?"

"At 4:30, why?"

"It's 4:53…"

"What!?!?!" Demyx flipped. They were so dead.

The two both quickly entered a portal that they had summoned, exiting into a blinding white room, much like the hallway they were just in.

"So nice of you to join us. Flurry, Nocturne." The Superior said sitting in a tall white chair, an unhappy look to say the least, on his face.

"So nice to be here Superior." Axel smiled coyly.

"Well since everyone else has heard the meeting, they may go… Except for you two." Xemnas gave a strict look at the two Nobodies.

Laughter filled the room as all the other Nobodies disappeared into swirling portals.

"Now then… Axel, Demyx, for the lack of patience I hold for you two, I'll shorten this meeting." He disappeared from the chair only to appear on ground level where the other two stood.

"Really? Well isn't that sweet." Axel snickered.

"Keep it up Flurry… At any rate, I'd like to introduce, Roxas." He gestured to one of the other chairs where a figure that they didn't notice before sat.

The figure mimicked Xemnas' actions to appear before Axel and Demyx.

"Seems a bit on the short side…" Axel said leaning over to try and see under the smaller Nobodies hood.

"Or maybe you're just tall." Demyx gave one of his awkward laughs.

Roxas lowered his hood to reveal himself. "Or maybe I'm at an average height for my _age_." He said coldly looking at the red head.

Axel twitched a bit as a thought entered his mind. The thought? This might be fun.

* * *

A/N: Ahh.. The new kid Hehe! Feel the feelings of feeling…ness… Also, this story does not follow the true storyline. Until the end atleast… .

Preveiw:

"So kid, what kind of powers do you have?"

"What's your problem!?"

"Don't mind Axel, he's just a little eccentric."

"I have a feeling they'll become true friends."


	3. Intermission

**A Note To My Readers:**

Sorry for not updating, but since the start of summer, and the uncertainty of when I will or will not have access to a computer is interfering.

That, and the fact that I am out of town for an Arts program during the majority of my time.

Though, I will have an update by next weekend when the program ends, hopefully.

Once school starts back up, you'll have a much more controlled schedule of updates, for certain.

They will range from anywhere within once a week, to once a month. Depending on the plans that are made.

As a filler I will present you with a poem and a short drabble.

* * *

**Continue **

Perhaps, it's not all bad.

Not like it seems to be.

Maybe I'm just hoping for to much.

Maybe, I'm being selfish.

Though I wish to think this naught.

I can't help but feel it naw away.

I'm just to busy wishing,

To busy to care.

I feel his arms around me,

And I hold on for life.

I'm just a hopeless case…

Just a bump in his road…

But I continue,

I continue to hold on.

I continue forward…

I continue to love.

* * *

**I Lied.**

"This is your fault…"

"How is it MY fault?!"

"I quote, 'Don't worry Roxas, I got it memorized."

"I was joking!"

"Obviously."

"Gawd… This passage is so… Cramped!"

"Is THAT why your hand is on my ass?"

"Oh shove it! It wouldn't be as cramped if you'd just give up the keyblades while we're here."

"And if we're attacked?"

"Oh, come on! No one's gonna attack us! And they'd take up less room."

"They'd also take up less room up your ass!"

"…Ow."

"Exactly."

"Well fine then… I can't wait till we're outta—"

"Hey! I see the exit!"

"Really!?!"

"No… I lied."


End file.
